


Chair à l'amande

by Ploum



Series: Sur l'onde mourante [2]
Category: Christian Bible, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Cake, Chasseur/Hunter, Cooking, Dead Body, Death, Demons, Dissection, Epiphanies, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Fabien désirait juste avoir les meilleures galettes, et le voilà qu'il se retrouve à appliquer une nouvelle recette et pas des moindres...
Series: Sur l'onde mourante [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149320





	Chair à l'amande

Fabien sentit son ventre se nouer et un peu de bile remonter jusqu’à sa bouche. Le goût âcre, désagréable, ne parvenait pas à détourner son attention du cadavre qui gisait à quelques pas de lui. Le corps de son salarié, tordu en une position étrange et grotesque, et son visage contracté en un masque douloureux hanteraient ses cauchemars durant de nombreuses nuits. Sa mort n’avait duré que quelques secondes ; son cri, à lui seul, en avait résumé la souffrance. Son sang continuait d’agrandir la large flaque qui se formait sur le carrelage de l’arrière-boutique jusqu’à recouvrir un bout du cercle d’invocation que le boulanger avait tracé. Ce dernier prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à trembler, les larmes aux yeux, sans tenir compte de la présence du démon qui se léchait les doigts. Qu’avait-il donc fait ? Il entendait encore l’exclamation stupéfaite de Rémi, poussée à son entrée dans la pièce alors que lui-même venait d’achever la formule. Cela n’aurait jamais dû se produire. Il avait… il avait invoqué ce démon… mais pas pour tuer son associé ! Pour tuer personne, en fait. Comment avait-il pu quitter le cercle pour agir ainsi, allant à l’encontre de ses ordres et de sa volonté ?

— Hm, son sang est particulièrement goûteux. Sa chair doit l’être tout autant.

Fabien leva la tête pour fixer le démon avec horreur et instinctivement, il recula d’un pas. En soi, il n’avait rien de repoussant. Il revêtait l’aspect d’un humain d’âge mûr au teint pâle et aux cheveux sombres. Seuls dénotaient ses longs ongles colorés d’une pigmentation sombre, trop pointus pour ne pas être considérés comme des griffes. Ce dernier acheva de les lécher avec application ; ne resta bientôt plus que des tâches de sang sur la veste gris clair de son costume deux pièces. La vision était si incongrue qu’un instant, Fabien se demanda s’il n’avait pas juste rêvé. Le cadavre de Rémi lui répondit que ce n’était pas le cas.

Ses tremblements se firent plus prononcés lorsqu’il constata que le démon l’observait, une lueur d’avidité dans le regard. Celui-ci s’en aperçut et ricana.

— Ah ! Ne t’en fais pas, je ne te tuerai pas. Si tu meurs, je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps dans votre monde.

— J-je… je ne comprends pas…

Le démon l’observa un instant avant de jeter un coup d’œil au sol que le boulanger s’était remis à fixer avec perplexité, ses bras entourant son corps comme pour se protéger. Tout ce qu’il vit fut le sang de celui qu’il avait massacré et les arabesques du cercle qui avait permis sa venue sur Terre. Il sourit.

— Ah, ton cercle ! Tu es un idiot, tu sais ? Tu as oublié d’ajouter les tracés d’une barrière de contention. Pour un esprit aussi faible que le tien, c’était le minimum pour espérer contenir un démon, même d’un rang aussi peu élevé que le mien, se moqua-t-il.

Fabien ne répondit pas, insensible à la raillerie. Il se ramassa un peu plus sur lui-même tandis que la culpabilité le tenaillait un peu plus. Quel imbécile il avait été, d’oublier un truc pareil ! En vérité, il n’aurait jamais dû l’appeler !

Indifférent à ses tourments et peu pressé, le démon balaya d’un regard nonchalant l’arrière-boutique, typique pour une boulangerie. Des plans de travail, quelques fours, des porte-ustensiles de cuisine, des chariots et des plateaux sur lesquels reposaient des viennoiseries et boulanges… Le démon remarqua l’abondance de galettes et de gâteaux des rois en différents formats et en déduisit la date du jour. 

— Ah, c’est l’Epiphanie… Tiens, cela me donne une idée !

Il désigna du doigt les fours, ce qui tira un frisson à son malheureux invocateur. Avait-il envie de le cuire ? Cette idée le rendait quelque peu perplexe ; le lien avec la célébration était obscur.

— Nous allons faire une galette !

Fabien le jaugea sans comprendre. Sa cuisine en contenait déjà de nombreuses prêtes à cuire. Il évita d’espérer que les choses tournassent en sa faveur car Rémi lui rappelait sans cesse de ne pas le faire.

— U-une… une galette ? Vous voulez –

— Tututu, je ne veux pas d’une galette traditionnelle et tristement banale ! le coupa le démon en agitant le doigt. Je veux une galette _spéciale_ , avec un ingrédient spécial !

— Q-qui est ? couina Fabien, craignant deviner la nature de ce dernier.

Il fut surpris de ne pas être pointé du doigt mais constata avec horreur que le démon désignait son salarié, auréolé d’une flaque rouge désormais immense. Il pâlit.

— Je… vous n’y pensez pas !

Le démon lui adressa un sourire sardonique.

— Ah oui ? Et que comptes-tu faire pour m’en empêcher ? Veux-tu donc mourir avec lui et faire partie de cette galette ? Même si l’invocation finira par cesser avec ta mort, je devrais avoir assez de temps pour vous cuisiner. Enfin ! Ce serait quand même mieux si un professionnel de la galette s’en charge, n’est-ce pas ? Et puis avoue que cela doit te changer de ce que tu fais d’habitude. Une galette à la chair humaine ! Ou le cadavre entier à la galette ? Le choix est difficile ! Alors, qu’en dis-tu ? Que préfères-tu ? Ah, je suis sûr que mon maitre va adorer l’attention !

Fabien préféra ne pas mourir, alors il abdiqua. Aucune porte de sortie ne s’offrait à lui – et à quoi bon, face à un démon ? Il n’était pas athlétique et n’avait aucun espoir de le battre à la course ou grâce à des talents d’esquive insoupçonnés. Ce n’était pas le fait de regarder les entrainements de foot de son fils dans l’équipe des Sombresailes qui l’aiderait même un peu.

Le démon en fut enchanté.

— Magnifique ! Au fait, je suis Lilitor, puisque tu ne me l’as pas demandé. Bien, au travail ! J’espère que tes couteaux sont bien aiguisés !

Ils ne l’étaient pas assez pour couper la chair et les tendons. Fabien s’approcha d’un pas lent, l’estomac au bord des lèvres, puis s’agenouilla près du corps, des sillons de larmes striant ses joues. Indifférent à son mal-être, Lilitor le chargea de récupérer une bonne quantité de sang et utilisa lui-même ses griffes pour couper au niveau des articulations et débiter le cadavre en plusieurs gros morceaux. Il se débarrassa des tissus gênants dans la manœuvre. Ceci fait, le démon détacha les muscles de la carcasse avant de les mettre dans un grand bol. L’argument ? Son maitre avait mal aux dents ces derniers temps, il n’apprécierait pas de se les casser sur quantité d’os épais qui auraient également le malheur de déformer la préparation. Peut-être pourrait-il les ajouter sous forme de poudre ou de morceaux concassés à la frangipane, avec le sang que Fabien récupérait, afin de parfumer et de donner un peu de croquant ? Cette réflexion l’amena à songer à un tout autre aspect.

— J’y pense, la fève ! J’avais oublié cet important détail. Une galette ne peut pas ne pas en avoir, mon maitre en serait déçu. Humain ! Gardons quelques phalanges ; elles feront des fèves de choix.

Fabien dut lutter de tout son être pour ne pas vomir son petit-déjeuner mais il ne douta pas de faillir rapidement à cette tâche. Le corps était méconnaissable. Dans son esprit, il ne cessait de lui demander pardon et de supplier une entité supérieure – sans aucune idée de son nom – pour que cette abominable scène cessât au plus vite. Mieux encore si ce pouvait n’être qu’un cauchemar.

Une fois qu’il eût récupéré une quantité suffisante de muscles, le démon s’occupa des organes internes ; il en dédaigna l’essentiel exceptés le cœur, le foie et les reins, particulièrement goûteux selon lui. Il ordonna à Fabien de préparer une bonne quantité de frangipane pour une galette très grande, avant de se charger de faire des lanières de muscle en réfléchissant sur la meilleure façon de les incorporer – en morceaux ou haché comme le reste ? Fabien s’écarta du cadavre d’un bond empressé pour obtempérer, heureux d’avoir à s’en éloigner.

Après quelques minutes, le démon se mit soudain à chantonner gaiement. Ce n’étaient que des notes malhabiles mais elles eurent le don d’angoisser son compagnon humain. Que ferait-il de lui une fois qu’il aurait obtenu sa galette infâme ? Des larmes tombèrent sur la pâte amandée. Il s’essuya les yeux. Pour le moment, ce n’était qu’une farce classique mais bientôt, elle se colorerait de rouge par le sang de son collègue et comporterait des morceaux et des broyats de sa chair. Ses nausées avaient diminué, puisque le cadavre n’était plus dans son champ de vision et qu’il se refusait à lever les yeux pour qu’il le fût de nouveau, mais elles reviendraient avec la suite de la recette de Lilitor. Il ne voyait aucune issue favorable à cette histoire. Il ne cessait de maudire son initiative idiote tout en malaxant la pâte qui garnirait son ami et en pleurant sa mort dans son esprit, réduisant au silence ses sanglots et gardant les lèvres closes. Aucun policier ou exorciste ne passait donc dans le coin pour le débarrasser de lui ? Il préfèrerait tant finir en prison que dans l’estomac de cet être ignoble !

— Il y a quelqu’un ?

Une voix dotée d’un fort accent anglais venait de se faire entendre. Les deux compagnons du moment sursautèrent et levèrent la tête, distraits de leurs tâches respectives. La porte qui séparait la boutique de cette pièce était close ; elle provenait de l’autre côté. Fabien se rappela alors qu’il avait ouvert et laissé Rémi gérer les clients pendant que lui-même s’occupait des galettes à mettre au four. C’était parce que le jeune homme n’avait eu personne pendant de nombreuses minutes et parce qu’il avait entendu un bruit suspect en provenance de la salle arrière qu’il l’avait rejoint, alors que le démon venait d’apparaitre.

Quelqu’un se tenait donc derrière cette porte.

La brève lueur d’espoir disparut aussitôt apparue. Ce n’était sans doute qu’un client, voire une future victime. Il se raidit quand Lilitor se redressa, la curiosité piquée. Cependant, le démon finit par se crisper, saisi par une sensation malaisante qui le retint de bouger.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien, comme si le temps s’était suspendu. Fabien pensa que la personne finirait par partir, dépitée, sans savoir si c’était mieux ainsi, puis ils entendirent des pas approcher. La porte s’ouvrit dans un faible grincement ; le bruit fit sursauter l’humain et le démon se tendit un peu plus. La personne qui venait d’entrer la referma aussitôt derrière elle et les observa, l’air neutre. Il s’agissait d’une jeune fille. De petite taille, elle paraissait n’être qu’une adolescente avec un corps fin et peu de formes, des cheveux blonds coupés en carré au-dessus des épaules avec une frange et un serre-tête noir qui les retenait. Son regard, lui, lui accordait plus de maturité, et ses yeux clairs accentuaient la froideur de son visage inexpressif. Elle portait une robe blanche et noire mi-longue avec des bottines noires et une pèlerine blanche bordée de fausse fourrure noire, avec deux pompons suspendus au niveau de l’attache. Elle aurait pu passer pour une simple gamine ou jeune adulte innocente mais son absence de réaction devant le cadavre réduit à l’état de squelette sanguinolent, les quelques restes de chair et les viscères répandus sur le sol ou contenus dans de grands bols donnait à Fabien la chair de poule. Peut-être que sa venue présageait pire encore.

Il aperçut ensuite la croix qui reposait sur sa maigre poitrine, éclat argenté sur fond blanc. Une chrétienne ? Celle-ci pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Ah. Un démon. Il me semblait bien t’avoir senti.

Elle contempla vaguement la scène qui s’offrait à elle. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui s’y tramait. Cela lui tira un soupir.

— Seigneur, qu’ai-je donc fait pour te déplaire ainsi ? Pourquoi dois-je toujours tomber sur ce genre de cas foireux ?

— Tu es un Chasseur ! s’exclama Lilitor alors qu’il venait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait.

Il recula d’un pas et siffla, le visage déformé par la colère. Fabien se demanda ce que cela signifiait, doutant que le démon aurait peur d’humains qui s’adonnaient à la chasse d’animaux pour le loisir. La jeune fille le jaugea un instant et plissa les yeux.

— Tu n’as pas l’air fort. Tu dois être d’un rang faible.

— Qu’est-ce qu’un Chasseur fout ici, dans ce bled perdu ? cria le démon avec rage. Comment as-tu pu me trouver ? Je ne suis apparu que depuis moins de deux heures !

Fabien grimaça. Leur village contenait tout de même près de mille huit-cents habitants et se situait à une vingtaine de kilomètres d’une agglomération plus grande. Ils n’étaient pas si isolés !

La jeune fille haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

— En vérité, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, ma présence n’est que le fruit du hasard. J’étais avec ma partenaire et je l’ai perdue de vue. Je suis venue ici pour commander une viennoiserie mais vous faisiez des bruits suspects et je t’ai senti. C’est tout. Je te rassure ; je n’ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi.

Ce ne fut qu’à cet instant que Fabien remarqua qu’une de ses mains s’était portée à sa ceinture, sous sa pèlerine. Elle en sortit un revolver d’un argent lumineux qui l’éblouit. Lilitor fit apparaitre une boule de feu dans sa main et s’apprêta à la lancer contre elle lorsqu’elle tira. La balle le toucha au front et moins d’une seconde plus tard, sa boite crânienne explosa. Le reste retomba dans un bruit mat. Fabien se mit à trembler. La jeune fille ne le considéra pas, lorgnant le nouveau cadavre avec une lueur désabusée dans le regard.

— Tch. Démon de merde.

Elle rangea son arme à sa ceinture et se tourna vers Fabien qui cilla devant son regard inquisiteur, incertain quant à son avenir. Le démon était mort mais était-il sorti d’affaire pour autant ?

— C’est toi l’invocateur ?

Fabien ne répondit pas à la question, conscient que son silence répondrait pour lui de toute façon.

— Q-qui êtes-vous ?

La jeune fille approcha de quelques pas pour regarder la pièce plus en détails. Elle aperçut le tracé du cercle d’invocation, bien qu’il fût en partie masqué par le sang, et fronça les sourcils.

— Ah oui. Tu ne le maitrisais pas du tout. Ton cercle est apte à invoquer mais en aucun cas à contrôler. Un travail lamentable.

Un constat simple, posé sans aucune marque d’émotion ; ce vide lui tira un frisson. Ironiquement, il aurait eu moins d’effet sur lui si son ton avait été chargé de colère ou de reproche.

— Q-qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-il d’une voix tremblante.

Ses yeux, d’un bleu froid, revinrent vers lui. Elle ne se trouvait plus qu’à deux mètres de sa position, séparée de lui par le plan de travail où reposait la frangipane qu’il avait délaissée.

— Faith Lindsworth. Chasseur, comme l’autre crétin l’a supposé.

— C’est quoi un Cha –

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as invoqué ce démon ? Une chance pour toi, ton cercle misérable prouve que tu n’en as pas l’habitude et que ce doit même être ta première fois. Tu as toujours l’excuse d’être ignorant et stupide.

— Je…

Fabien déglutit. Elle avait l’air très au fait de ce genre de chose. Faisait-elle partie d’une sorte de police des forces mystiques et démoniaques, peut-être rattachée à l’Eglise ? Cela expliquerait sa croix affichée de manière ostensible.

— Q-qu’allez-vous faire de –

— Réponds à ma question. Pourquoi ?

Fabien baissa les yeux, honteux, et se tritura les mains. C’était tellement idiot et à cause de cela, Rémi était mort !

— Je… je voulais juste… c’est l’Epiphanie, et avec toute la concurrence que j’ai, mon chiffre d’affaires en berne, mes dettes –

— Viens-en au fait, le coupa Faith en croisant les bras.

— Je… j’espérais juste obtenir des galettes qui surpassent celles des autres ! B… Belzébuth est bien associé à la nourriture, non ? ajouta-t-il d’une voix timide, avant de se mettre à pleurer. Au lieu de ça, il a tué Rémi et voulait faire une galette avec !

Faith se retint de se frapper le front. _C’est le démon associé à la gourmandise, imbécile, pas aux galettes bien faites !_

— … Je vois. Donc ce démon appartenait à la Maison de Belzébuth.

C’était toujours cela de pris pour son rapport.

— Je… je suppose, fit Fabien d’un ton piteux entre deux sanglots.

Faith soupira en se frottant le visage. Que faire de cet ahuri éploré ? Elle était nouvelle dans le métier ; les plus zélés le tueraient sans réfléchir car il avait commis un crime envers Dieu et parce que la connaissance des invocations démoniaques restait dangereuse, que le coupable se repentît ou non. Toutefois, elle avait le sentiment que celui qui se dressait devant elle regrettait sincèrement son acte et au fond, sa raison était plus dérisoire que mauvaise – il n’avait qu’à améliorer sa recette et sa méthode marketing. Il avait joué avec des forces qui le dépassaient et à le voir, il ne recommencerait pas une seconde fois.

Cependant, elle ne prendrait pas le risque que sa pitié engendrât d’autres victimes si son jugement s’avérait erroné.

Elle contourna le plan de travail pour rejoindre Fabien. Ce dernier releva la tête, surpris. Il vit trop tard la main qui vint l’assommer. Faith le rattrapa par les aisselles avant qu’il ne chutât au sol et pesta à l’encontre de son poids.

— Toi, tu viens avec moi.

Elle le hissa sur ses épaules, ignorant les cadavres. D’autres se chargeraient de nettoyer à sa place. Elle attrapa son portable pour y taper un bref message. Une chance, les ruelles étaient peu fréquentées à cette heure ; la porte à l’arrière offrirait une sortie discrète. Elle allait le conduire à lui car il saurait mieux qu’elle juger cet homme. Celui qu’elle servait, et pour qui elle avait décidé de consacrer sa vie et d’intégrer cette branche si particulière de l’Eglise.

L’Archange Saint Uriel. 


End file.
